imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire (Chew)
The Vampire freed the Great Fatanyeros from a concentration camp on Yamapalu. He later consumed Fatanyeros to learn his Cibolocuter skills. Upon finding Quindim Buongio-Vannis, he also hunted him for his Sabopictor skills. Upon killing Antonelle Chu, he was unable to absorb her powers. He was driven mad with this and began torturing Toni, including removing her legs and arms. When she ultimately wouldn't provide him why her powers weren't being absorbed, he snapped her neck. Continuing to hunt for victims, the Vampire recognizes a formidable and powerful foe in Tony Chu, who began hunting him for killing his sister, Toni. He offered Tony a chance to join him, and help collect food powers, or die. In return, Tony killed the Vampire's butler and continued his quest to seek revenge on the Vampire. Chicken Tenders .]] The Church was soon impersonated by the Collector in an attempt to frame them for crimes. However, Tony Chu discovered the truth and took down the Collector's men. Caesar, Mason, John, and Poyo soon headed to the Red Bear Bakery where they followed up with one of the Collector's informants. After Olive consumed one of his underlings blood, she knew exactly where to attack the Collector. is no match for the Vampire's defenestration skills.]] While they prepared to storm the compound, Tony spoke with John on the phone and told him not to attack. He knew how to take the Collector down per Toni's vision and this was not the way. Applebee ordered them to move forward with the plan anyways. The crew was quickly outmatched by the Collector. Caesar lost his arm in the battle before the Collector escaped. Blood Puddin' Amelia, Mason, and Olive began taking down the Collector's men. They ascertained the location of the Vampire. They shared this information with Tony who came to Siberia to take the Collector down. When the Collector was defeated, he thought Tony would consume him. However, Tony told him he was just going to kill him instead. The Vampire offered to share the secrets behind the fire-writing in the sky and more, but Tony refused and killed him anyways. He then left the Collector's body to be eaten by the rats as he left to be with his friends. |Powers = * :* : Able to seduce anyone they dine with. * Cibocelerent: Able to cook fast. * : Vampire obtained his Cibolocutor skills through the Great Fatanyeros. * Cibolinguist: Able to speak the language of whatever nationality of dish they were cooking. * :* : A Coquerafthartos is granted an extraordinarily long life after cooking a single special dish. * * Lagamousikian: Able to string guitars with pasta noodles. * Mixosecerner: Able to create drinks that compel you to tell secrets. * Mnemcibarian: Able to create meals you could never forget. * Mnemocoquus: Able to cook memories into their dishes. * :* : Vampire uses his Cibopathy to consume others with skills and absorb them into himself. * : Vampire can paint an object and have it's flavor captured in the painting. He learned this skills from Quindim Buongio-Vannis. * * * Viresarantheacist: Gets stronger by eating spinach. * Zhandou Wei: Able to create delicious noodle meals. | Abilities = * }}